


ultimatum

by siyeons_kr



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Journalism, Murder, and then she makes jungeun an expensive girl too, rich lesbian ceo who murdered her husband, sooyoung is an expensive girl, they murder everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyeons_kr/pseuds/siyeons_kr
Summary: jeon hyunjoo, founder of the biggest clothing brand in the world, suddenly is found dead in his kitchen one morning.jungeun, a writer at infinity magazine is set to write an article about his death that will put their magazine far ahead of the competition, but to do that, she has to interview his wife, ha sooyoung.she soon discovers that this job comes with a lot more stakes than she bargained for, and that sooyoung can actually do a lot more for her than she ever thought.





	1. Chapter 1

“jungeun, have you seen this?” jinsoul pushed her chair back so the wheels carried her to jungeun’s desk. she wasn’t sitting, she had just walked into the office and was hanging her coat on the back of her own chair.

 

“what’s going on now?” she walked over to look at her co-worker's computer screen. “oh my god.”

 

“i  _ know. _ and his wife, ha sooyoung? she’s not even in the country! she’s been in italy for the past week!”

 

she crossed her arms, “what does that have to do with anything?”

 

“jungeun, would you come into my office for a moment?” haseul, the executive editor for infinity magazine, came up behind the two of them. jungeun and haseul were friends, they had been throughout all of jungeun’s college years. haseul had landed her this job at infinity nearly a week after she graduated. now, she was at one of the highest company positions, and so they had to act like they weren’t as close as they truly were to avoid speculation of unfair treatment. locking the door behind them, haseul was quick to pull up a nearly identical article to the one jinsoul had showed her moments before. “i assume you’ve seen this?”

 

“only what jinsoul just showed me.”

 

“it’s a big deal. jeon hyunjoo, founder of the biggest clothing brand in the world and one of the top 10 richest men, was found dead in his kitchen of an assumed heart attack yesterday morning. but wouldn’t you think he was a little young for a heart attack to be fatal?” she clicked through several different headlines.

 

“it’s not impossible. my uncle had one when he was 34, nearly took him out. i wouldn’t be surprised if he just left it untreated for too long. but you didn’t just call me in here to talk about your conspiracies, seul, you’d save that for the weekend. what’s up?”

 

haseul let out a soft chuckle, “you’re right. i need you to write an article about this, get in there and know more about this story than any of our competition.”

 

jungeun put her elbows up on haseul’s desk and rested her head in her hands, “how do you expect me to do that? the police have already talked to nearly everyone else, and the guy himself is already dead. are you wanting me to infiltrate the hospital he was taken to? the funeral home his service will be held at?”

she waved her hand across her face, “no, no, of course not. i want you to interview his wife.”

 

“you want me to interview  _ ha sooyoung?  _ she’s never taken an interview with anyone, seul. she’s one of the biggest mysteries of the fashion industry.”

 

“ _ exactly. _ that’s why i’ve been in contact with jeon heejin since the moment i found out about this. she’s said her mother has been up sooyoung’s ass about releasing an official statement and getting out in the eye of the public to build more of a name for herself. apparently her mother-in-law is not the biggest fan of her son’s wife and has been trying to separate her from the family as much as possible since they got engaged four years ago.”

 

“i’m not surprised. i remember the countless stories about hyunjoo’s “gold-digger” wife. she used to be a lot more outspoken when they were just dating, but the moment they got engaged, it was like she disappeared. you think it was because of his family?”

 

“absolutely i do, but heejin has arranged for you to go to dinner with her and sooyoung as soon as she gets back in korea saturday afternoon. you make a good impression on her? you get a full interview. heejin says she won’t let anyone she doesn’t know interview.”

 

“wait. you want me to  _ befriend  _ her too? i’m not a miracle worker.”

 

“did you want me to send jinsoul out on the job? or chaewon?” haseul began typing away on her desktop, “i’m emailing you the details for the reservation. you know that dress you have from when i sent you to the korean music awards with viian? wear that.”

 

“god, that seems like ages ago that i went to that,” jungeun moved closer to the door.

 

“anything that includes viian seems like ages ago, considering how she hasn’t worked here for over a year now. what are you doing?”

 

she held up a small plastic cup in her hand, “taking some of the good coffee.” she unlocked haseul’s office door and went out to return to her desk.

 

“just buy your own! jesus.” 

 

jungeun had already shut the door on her before she could rant to her any longer.

 

jeon heejin had been modeling since she was 8 and dominated the industry almost 15 years later. she was especially known for her outstanding natural beauty and had been on hundreds of magazine covers in her time. jungeun knew exactly what she looked like and had spent the last couple days watching interviews to try and figure her out. everything she had learned was no use to her, because the moment heejin walked up to her, she barely could remember her own name. “kim jungeun, right? from infinity?”

 

“y...yeah. that’s me.” she brushed her palms against her dress to try and smooth out any wrinkles she may have. heejin was so polished and elegant that it made her feel self-conscious.

 

“it’s lovely to meet you. i’m hoping we’ll have a nice night tonight, yes? that would depend on sooyoung showing up, first of all… shall we sit down at our table?” she nodded and followed heejin further into the restaurant. “reservation for jeon, please?” jungeun fidgeted with her bracelet and looked around the room as heejin talked to the waiter. it was probably much more expensive than she would ever be able to afford on her own. haseul had really set her up with the most glamourous project she could, didn’t she? she wasn’t one to complain.

 

trying not to trip on her dress, she followed heejin and the waiter to their table. she distracted herself with the menu as the other girl ordered a bottle of wine for the table. moments after the waiter walked away, she heard heejin say, “fashionably late as always, i see.”

 

jungeun looked up from the menu. ha sooyoung,  _ the  _ ha sooyoung stood in front of her. they made eye contact and she swore she stopped breathing for a second. she felt her face heat up and sooyoung smirked to herself as she sat down, “i had to look my best, heejin! you know how i feel about first impressions.”

 

and with a flip of her expensive hair, jungeun knew she was in for more than what she had originally signed up for with sooyoung.


	2. Chapter 2

sooyoung was absolutely breathtaking: not only in her appearance, but in her mannerisms and the way she spoke. jungeun kept her head down for most of their time at dinner, trying to avoid eye contact, but every once in a while she would look up to find sooyoung staring at her. at one point, she caught heejin glancing between the two of them for several minutes: as if she was trying to decipher something in her mind. sooyoung caught her doing this too, and glared at her for a brief second before turning to her guest, “so, jungeun… tell me about yourself.”

 

“me? well, i’ve been working at infinity for two years now, and i-”

 

“no, not the basic stuff i already know. you think i haven’t already found out as much information on who you currently are as my security team was able to?”

 

“um…”

 

“tell me where you’re from. what it was like where you grew up, what you do to entertain yourself, the people you’d kill if you got a chance to.” heejin glared at her for her last comment. “what? i’m speaking figuratively!”

 

jungeun composed herself and relaxed her shoulders, “well… i grew up in a small town, somewhere north of daegu. my parents still live there, i visit them for every holiday i can.”

 

sooyoung rested her head on her hand, “do you have any siblings?” she was so interested in jungeun’s life that it made even the most basic information seem to be a wonderful story.

 

“just one. my sister, she’s about two years younger. she lives in japan now, i haven’t seen her face to face in nearly three years, but growing up we were really close. i got in a fight with her first boyfriend after he broke her heart; his parents moved out of town like a month later.”

 

“fascinating.”

 

“really? i don’t think my parents found it that fascinating when i broke his nose.”

 

the waiter came around and collected their appetizer dishes. “sooyoung… what are you thinking?” heejin handed over her plate and stared down sooyoung intensely. 

 

“whatever do you mean, heejin? i’m just getting to know her. if jungeun here is going to be interviewing me, i might as well make it fair and interview her first myself.”

 

“i wasn’t talking about tha-”

 

“wait, you’ll let me do the interview?” jungeun interrupted her.

 

“of course i will,” jungeun looked down at her hands in her lap as she caught sooyoung’s gaze, “who wouldn’t let a pretty girl like jungeun get to know her better?” jungeun felt her face burn up; she saw heejin roll her eyes out of the corner of her eye. sooyoung turned her head to heejin, “and besides, you know i wouldn’t have even agreed to this dinner if i didn’t plan on accepting in the first place.”

 

“so you were already going to let me do the interview anyway? why didn’t you just accept it?”

 

“because i know you would need a little bit of a boost.”

 

“boost…?”

 

“sooyoung, don’t-”

 

“heejin. i know what i’m doing. now be a dear and pay for the meal, would you? jungeun and i are going to go on a little bit of a walk.”

 

“what?” jungeun barely had time to think before sooyoung had pulled her out of her seat and linked their arms together, pulling her out of the restaurant. “what are we doing?”

 

they were already out the door and onto the street by then. “are you afraid to call me by my name? you haven’t said it once this entire night. call me sooyoung, please. we’re going to be spending a lot of time together, so you should be comfortable with me.”

 

jungeun used her free hand to shield her eyes from the flash of a camera nearby. the small crowds around the sidewalk became alive as they caught sight of sooyoung. “a lot of time? won’t it just be one interview?”

 

sooyoung stopped her in the middle of the path. the pedestrian traffic parted around the pair. “do you really think i would just let anyone interview me without any sort of reason behind it? jungeun, what do you think the purpose behind letting you interview me is?”

 

“...to get people talking about you?”

 

“sweetie, the whole world is  _ already _ talking about me and my late husband. anything i do will cause an article to pop up. us standing here talking will be the first story you hear in the morning tomorrow, guaranteed. i didn’t agree to this because of the publicity, of course that’s a bonus, but i agreed to this because of you.”

 

“me? what do you… what do you mean by that?”

 

sooyoung brushed a hand on jungeun’s cheek. the cameras flashed even more; jungeun had to close her eyes for a moment. “god, i didn’t think you would be this dense when i read your articles. we can talk more about this after we make you look like you’ve never known anything other than the lifestyle i lead.”

 

and suddenly it all clicked in her head; jungeun had caught herself a sugar mommy somehow. god, haseul would never let her live this down for the rest of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one's so short! next chapter is extra long to make up for it :D

 

sooyoung’s bank account had to be  _ endless.  _ they had been shopping for hours in the nearly empty store and had stacked up an amount of clothing that was what jungeun could only imagine was worth more money than she would ever make in her entire life. and still, at nearly 10 o’clock at night, sooyoung showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. the other girl came back up to her after disappearing to the other side of the store, another dress in hand. “i found this, and i’m adding it to the pile.”

 

it was pretty, as everything sooyoung had picked out was. jungeun still couldn’t wrap her mind around anything. “sooyoung, why are you doing this? i was just supposed to interview, why do you—?” she lost her train of thought for a moment, “why are you buying me a completely new wardrobe?”

 

sooyoung stared at jungeun for a moment, deep in thought, before stepping close to her and cupping her face in her hands. jungeun felt her heart stop and her face heat up. “you know why i’m doing this. you just don’t want to admit it, do you, kim jungeun?”

 

“i—”

 

“no, be quiet for a moment. jungeun, you know that my husband didn’t die simply of a heart attack, don’t you? you’re a smart girl.”

 

“i…had my theories.” she tried to avoid her gaze.

 

“good. because i have been poisoning for the entire time we’ve been married, making sure his heart slowly started to disintegrate, until he had a heart attack. and so now the police cannot catch me, and i can live on with my lifestyle without a disgustingly annoying husband.”

 

“and…”

 

“and you’re the girl i’m going to entertain myself with.”

 

“entertain? what the hell does that mean?”

 

“this is what it means.” and then sooyoung kissed her with more passion than any of her ex-lovers even had in their body. god, she even  _ tasted  _ expensive. the world stopped when their lips made contact, and it took jungeun a moment before she started to respond. ha sooyoung, probably the richest woman in the whole world, was making out with her in the middle of a store, while buying her an entire new wardrobe.

 

“how the hell did we end up here?” jungeun let her thoughts verbalize themselves, pressing her forehead against sooyoung’s. she could feel her breath as she let out a soft laugh.

 

“i think some people call it fate,” her eyes wandered around jungeun’s face, “is that what this is? fate?”

 

“i’d sure like to think so.”

 

sooyoung pulled away all so suddenly: acting as if they hadn’t had such a heated moment nearly seconds ago. “can we ring all of this up? quickly, please, the lady and i have something… important to attend to,” she called off to the sole worker on the other side of the store. jungeun remembered that they weren’t truly alone that whole time.

 

“she didn’t… hear you, did she?”

 

“of course not. i was whispering and she was across the store. did i excite you so much that my voice was so loud to you?”

 

“i-i…” jungeun lost her ability to think. well, it’s not like she had time to let her thoughts gather before sooyoung captured her lips in yet another kiss. she let her hands wander her face, her neck,  _ anything _ she could touch. 

 

when they had to break for air, jungeun realized she  _ really _ wanted sooyoung to touch her. sooyoung could tell what jungeun wanted, she could feel it in the way her hands kept searching for something more from her.

 

“let’s continue this… back at my place,” 

 

and jungeun didn’t even think twice about the fact that she’d be sleeping with the richest woman in the world in less than half an hour.


End file.
